The control of many industrial processes is based upon the ability to measure at least one operating parameter using a probe or sensor that is immersed in a process fluid, especially a liquid.
In industry today, it is important to track the performance of production operations, especially when government regulatory authorities, such as the Food & Drug Administration (“FDA”), are implicated.
It is well documented that an important aspect of controlling and documenting production involves monitoring the operating condition of the very probes and instruments that monitor and control the production. This is particularly true with analytical probes, such as pH electrodes and DO sensors.
It is, therefore, an unmet objective of the prior art to provide a system and method that provides an individual electronic identity to each electrochemical sensor in use in the process, maintains an up to date record of the performance of the sensor, provides a realistic assessment of whether or not the sensor is fit for further use and provides a comprehensive maintenance history of all such sensors used.